DTKAU BOOK SEVEN (7) THE MAZE
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: The Ultimate Dungeons and Dragons experience, a set of Warp Gates leading to individuals, each with another Warp Gate that leads to another individual!
1. Chapter 1 Get Ready For

THE MAZE

DTN S7 E1 Get Ready for Climax Peak Experiences

I kind of feel sick and

notious after that last

part where we go to Lv

18 I think we're all

Lv 18 this is really

confusing, on my mind

it hurts to read so

much what a weird thing

dungeons and dragons

we're level eighteen

in the next region

we're uh moving into

is called the MAZE

and this one is oddly

specific because if I

was going to make a

paper role (roll) play-

ing game I would have

called it MAZE, not

the MAZE but MAZE.

And I would have called

it MAZE just MAZE

this one this region

the MAZE and its in

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

in the Worlds'

Largest Dungeon

curious what its

going to be about

but uh honestly

its just as good

as your imagination

makes it and WARP

GATES warp gates are

at first glance in

distinguishable

from any other doorway

depth of the fact that

they are small liking

devices that upon them

when some one OPENs

the door of a WARP

GATE an interdimensional

connection between the

GATES is made (CREATED)

THUS the WARP GATE

OPENS

and the location as

determined by the WARP

GATES random locations

are RANDOM ... just

WARP GATES

BROKEN AX TRIBAL

GROUNDS controlled

by a powerful minotaur

tribe known as the broken

Ax, ten years ago this mighty

tribe dominated the region

of the dungeon

showering the sections of

the sourthern wall the

monstrous humanoid and

magical beasts are secured

of these areas the tribe

then referred to as the

GOLDEN AXE

after the ancestoral relic

held by the each successful

chieftan since its founding

CENTURIES AGO

gradually lost portions of

its territory to the

aggressive harpies

and manticors that moved

into the region internal

conflicts surface and a

small clan of MINOTAURS

began to question this

CHIEF(tans) leadership

WHAT ARE YOUR LEADERSHIP

QUALIFICATIONS

its during this time

that the durtearian depths

Variel came into the region

cunning elven wizard

and ally of the Gyrosphinx

Arran-ar-a

durtearian villianly

locked himself into a

cell and using a potent

magical device to control

other peoples bodies

when he entered the body

of a Growlkey he traded

places permanently while

Grokey splintered was trapped

in the elfs un-hearthly

body within the confines

of a prison cell

the devious wizard became

intrinsically involved

in the politics of the

GOLDEN AXE TRIBE

within months the

the health organized a

series of bloody raids that

split the tribe in two

those loyal to the chieftan

Mar-koo-Lee and those

believing ungrokey should

replace him, in a brutal

showdown the main Markoolee

growlkey broke the ancestral

goal the ax of the tribe of

ORCS that took its name

from both opponents survived

the encounter it was

clear that tribe had to

separate that in order to

save remained of their

people Growlukai and his

people Marlookey

MADE PEACE

split into the territory

of the golden axe tribe

into

those remaining loyal

to the Marlookey

and renamed their tribe

the BROKEN AX

this is already way too

much backstory to keep

track of, ...

WOW

THERE's WARP GATE KEYS

so it looks like the

keys to a bunch of

teleporting devices

beyond the specific

individuals So I guess

the whole part of this

section is killing the

specific individual

with the warp gate key

and then using that

warp gate key to

get into the next

area killing that individual

killing another individual

which will identify who

has the warp gate key

and then continuing the

PROCESS probably for

about 50 rooms each

filled with monsters

and such (stuff.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Neverending

S7E2 THE NEVERENDING CLIMAX

DTN S7E2

ENTRANCE

BROKEN

Broken Axe

Secret Chamber

WE ARE GOING (A)ROUND

KILLING (HVT) HIGH VALUED

TARGET(S)

Seeking their warp value

key secret chamber Mino

Taur guard chamber

Secret wall panel train-

ing room ... LONE

MINOTAUR

-tard

Ale Storage

We STOP at ( ) the Ale Storage

and I think we are just

going to end

the encounter here

...

. . .

. . .

. . .

.

.

.

and we'll rest hear at ALE

STORAGE

(STORE RAGE)

...

.

.

.

No... We'll keep going...

(Should have cut out the

DRINKING)

GULP

WOW

So many thoughts just

blowing up in my

mind right now

WOW (moshou shijie)

MINOTAUR GUARDPOST

gathering hall

Old common hall

archary range

empty bed chamber

trapped room

false treasure room

Sargents office

Broken Ax border post

Broken Ax trading post

Northern Corner Warp Gate

Outer Guard Post

Fact Room

Isolated Warp Gate

Treasure Rooms

And now we are on a looting

Spree anything you've ever

wanted is in this room

in this part of the dungeon

ALL the TREASURE IS

in the TREASURE ROOM

that we just warped into

We lucked out big time

GUYS

ALL THE TREASURE

EVERYTHING THAT IS TREASURE

(F)ABLE

ITS HERE

And its in STALK

So...

Just LOOT UP

(Gotta get the loot[lute])

what was all this about

living quarters

(Something big just moved)

Chieftan's Son's Private Chamber

a large red bed covered

with a thick layer of

fine DUST

blankets the stone at this

WIDE chamber

as well as the larger chest

held in place

which is TOTALly DARK

(but not Daimian Dark)

Man you open up this

book and you're going to

BE ASSUALTED by So

many of these

DEScriptions (DOS)

I honestly don't know

I DON"T KNOW

WHAT I'M READING

and its weird

its a lot on the

MIND

and to treat it so

trivial (trivia)

MAKES IT AWE INSPIRING

this...

WORLDS" LARGEST DUNGEON

its(sch) CRAZY

its just TOO MUCH

it(s) TOO MUCH

OR or(e) its just

ENOUGH

definitely something

after toying with

with(er) uh... these...

SYMBOLS

(=)EQUATIONS

Pen and Pencil

ROLE PLAYING

and what exactly you

are going to be doing

with your time

with your life

was definitely something

I needed to check out

is uh the WORLDS' LARGEST

DUNGEON

as an example

how how far

BAD can this go WRONG

BY THE MAXIMUM

you know how far gone

are you going to be wrong?

Kept in this STATE

of visualising

(TATE)

what you want

when you realize

you haven't built the

WORLD in your OWN MIND

Large enough

to have

a valid opinion

(ENTER Verify(ability) Principle)

OGRE YOUR OWN WANTS

WOW (moshou shijie)

EMPTY

LIVING QUARTERS

OLD MINOTAUR's

living quartesr

Of course the MAZE is

just filled with TRIBES

of MINOTAURS thats where

MINOTAURS come From(m)

is MAZEs

and its so true

(GG)


	3. Chapter 3 TM TOO MUCH or Trade Mark idk

S7E3 TM TOO MUCH or Trade Mark idk

DTN S7E3

ISOLATED WARP GATE

CHIEFTANS PRIVATE CHAMBER

QUARTERS

BORDER PATROL (TROLL)

PRISON CORRIDOR (DOOR)

BURP

UEH

BIG BURP

EWUEH

CLEARS THROAT WITH A COUGH

EXHALE

EVERYTHING IS SO

UP IN THE AIR

GUARD POST

RAM(M) FIXED PRIVATE CHAMBER

ACOLYTES L(i)VING QUARTERS

GUARDPOST (POST)

ISOLATED WARP GATE

EL(IT[E]) GUARDS CHAMBER

WOW (Gimme the Loot)

ONCE AGAIN WOW (WANTS)

BLOWS AWE STRUCKTED

DUMB STRUCTKTED

BY THIS THING

TRYING TO IMAGINE SOME

THING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT

THE BEING IS UN fUNCTION

ING WERE LIKE WHAT

EXACTLY IS ITS THERES

A BOOK WHAT ITS ASK

ING IS TOO MUCH

AND THE PRICE TAG(E)

ALONE IS TOO MUCH

AND THEN THE PRICE

TAG IS SO HIGH

YOU HAVE TO WONDER

(WANDERER)

WHATS ACTUALLY IN IT

AND WHEN ITS INCREDIBLY

DIFFICULT TO THE

TO ACTUALLY PERFORM TO

TITS LIKE WHY DID

I PAY SO MUCH MONEY

FOR THIS(S)

YOU ARE AN INCREDIBLE

LY DIFFICULT TO READ

PERSON TO READ

THRONE ROOM

SPEEDING HALL

I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT

ALL THE WEIRD

(THINGS EDWARD DE VERE

USE TO SAY)

TYPES OF READING OR

TASKS OR BELIEFS

THAT YOU CAN ENGAGE IN

THAT YOU CAN PASS

TIME DOING WHILE I

CONTINUE READING THE WORLDS'

LARGEST DUDEGEON

AT YOU

READ THE WORLD'S LARGEST

DUNGEON INTO A COMPUTER

SCREEN

GREAT

ITS LIKE IMPOSSIBLE TO

IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO

IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO

ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO

NOTHING IS POSSIBLE

TO BE PLAYED

WITH

THE WORLD'S LARGEST DUNGEON

NO ONE IS GOING TO WANT

TO SPEND TWO YEARS OF

THERE LIFE PLAYING THROUGH

THE WORLDS LARGEST DUNGEON

OF(F) THEIR LIFE

UH MOVING THROUGH TEH

ARTPIECE (ART PIECE)

THAT THEY HAD NO SAY

IN ITS CREATION

IT SEEMS TO BE

JUST SORT OF VERBAL ABUSE

TARGETED DIRECTLY AT DIFFERENT

BELIEFS THAT WE COULD HAVE HAD

AND THEN CONTINUEING TO TELL

YOU THAT YOU ARE LEVELING UP

AND MOVING FORWARD WITH

AND GROWING MORE POWERFUL

IN EVERY WAY AND

EVERYTHING IS GETTING BETTER

IN YOUR LIFE

YOU ARE BECOMING MORE

CAPABLE AS A PERSON

SMACKS LIPS

I BELIEVE IN YOU

YOU HAVE SPECIAL ABILITIES

THAT I HAVE ONLY SEEN IN

YOU

AND NO ONE ELSE HAS PERFORMED

ONLY YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH

THIS TASK

AND IF YOU FAIL

THEN ALL OTHERS

WILL BE CONDEMNED

EVERYTHING IS HANGING

ON YOU

SHAKES HEAD NO

CRAZY CRAZY

THE HEFT OF CYROHYDRA

MAYBE YOU FIGHT A

FROST HYDRA

YOU KNOW

I DON'T EVEN KNOW

WHAT I AM READING OR

SAYING

SHADOW INFESTED HOARDS

WE'VE ALREADY DONE

SO MUCH OF THE SAME

I JUST CAN'T CONTINUE

READING THE SAME THING

YOU KNOW

REPEATING PHRASES

DARVEL'S TOMB

FORCED REACTIONS

NEST OF THE CYROHYDRAS

SCORCHED WARPGATE ROOM

ONCE YOU ENTER A WHOLE

BUNCH OF WEIRD ROOMS

LINKED WARP GATES

YOU ARE REALLY SORT

OF BOUNCING ALL OVER

POSSIBILITIES YOU KNOW

YOU STEP ONTO A WARP

GATE YOU DO NOT KNOW

WHERE YOU ARE GOING

TO FIND YOURSELF

WHERE YOU ARRIVE AT

YOU DON'T KNOW WHO

IS SEEING THIS

OH, I WAS SAYING

SOMETHING ELSE EARLIER

YOU CAN'T WALK A SINGLE

PERSON THROUGH THEA

THE WORLDS LARGEST DUNGEON

THIS(S) TIME!

THIS PHYSICAL TIME

THAT IS OCCURING

AND

IT IS OCCURING

(OCCURANCE)

I AM ONLY TAKING

IT UP BECAUSE I

ALREADY GOT ENTHRALLED

IN IT

I'M TAKING UP THIS TIME

YET AT THE SAME TIME

I'M NOT ACTUALLY READ

ING IT

YOU SEE

THERE IS NO REAL

WORLDS LARGEST DUNGEON

THERE IS NO

OH YEAH!

I ALREADY KNOW

WHAT HAPPENED!

I KNOW WHAT HAPPEN

WHEN YOU... YOU...

WHEN YOU TRY AND

OPEN

IT

THAT BOOK?!

LIKE

THIS IS ALL LEFT

TO INTERPRETATION

THIS IS INSANE

THIS IS INSANE

THE LAIR

OF THE

GYROSPHINX


	4. Chapter 4 Anaranara

Anaranara

DTN S7E4

I JUST WANT TO

GET THROUGH IT

SO BAD

and I need this

type of a reaction

to try and create

all the imaginary

in my mind

in my own mind

this is so disembodied

when I'm giving the

reaction to a computer

and we don't know

whose going to be

READING IT

like I'm treating the

computer like its my

FRIEND

(like my FRIEND)

at the same time!

Yet,

I would not treat

my friends like this(s)

I'd just keep quiet

you know and wait

for them to speak

ANARANARA

Lair of the Gyrosphinx

Controls rooms F44 through

F50 THROUGH this creature

works a lone it

ANARANARA

re lies on several

traps to protect it

members of the Golden Ax

Minotaur Tribe

of the labrynths were

they stuggled for survival

what many people do not

realize however that they

ANARANARA

is one of the archeitechs

completely unstable peace

of that rules the

region ANARANARA

ANARANARA

like most of his

or her kind is

fond of intellectual

challenges that riddles

and puzzles chase cunning

traps traitor always cunning

to bargain for service

for treasure you know

which he met Deterion

Variel the devious elven

wizard the two of

THEM instantly meet

and shared a bond that

few creatures could understand

from once here ANARANARA

ANARANARA's territory

and make peace with there

immediate neighbors a

powerful flight of harpies

and in exchange for the

bounty the wizard has

with the protection he

needed ANARANARA won

the wizard's heart

and such they switched

CONTINENTS

Derterian Variel

then revealed to ANARANARA

he had in his position

a an item that would

allow him to trade

bodies with (and this is

where I really started

getting freaked out)

with any creature

he wished though he

had not yet wished

to try out the device

ANARANARA

he leaned

to use it

ANARANARA

agreed to help him

do so

...

OH WOW


	5. Chapter 5 The Ultimatum

S7E5 The Ultimatium

Falling Collums Flooded Room

ANARANARA's Private Chamber

Painted hallway treasure Cashe

Corn Clan territory common

hall thorax, minotaurs minotaurs

everywhere you've been slay-

ing so many minotaurs

you would have thought

your arm would be getting

tired now but it just

keeps on going on

it just keeps on

going on and whenever

another- whenever you slay

a minotaur you, another

one steps up and tries

to attack you tries to

KILL YOU

and you slay that

MINOTAUR TOOO

and each one of them

continues to give you

XP (EXPERIENCE)

door room (or maybe storeroom)

family one of these

minotaurs had a name

Tataarusvatary

which is a weird name

for a minotaur because

I doubt he could say it

himself which is interesting

makes me think of a lot

of names for animals

that don't actually speak

and how we are just sort

of calling them those

things and how those

aren't what they call

themselves its all very

weird Sisco's quarters

Arokai's private chambers

Tannery

Garokai's personal guardpost

CHAMBERS

Boundary smithy

Arrokai's throne room

I guess this Garrowkai must've

been something special

So we've just been

Warp gating around

secret doorways guardpost

WARP GATE

Guardpost

Store room and tunnel

Gardtok's private chamber

common hall

training room

Ancient treasure room

Assassin Vine lair

Assassin Vine jungle

(Welcome to the Jungle)

treasured pit trap

rash merrics lair

Angelic Statue

Fowl Room

trapped hallway

funneral bed chamber

great hall

grashamark private hall

guard room

guard post

privat chambers

guard den

LAIR

border patrol

main chamber unholy temple

acolytes chamber

Mortgul's room

Isolated warp gate number 4

compacting room (number 4)

Dragonne's nest

Slanting corridor

empty cells

trapped doorway

Isolated warp gate

number five (5)

Manticor Pride

manticor nest

leader of the pack

Old harst

Blown Manticor

elevated guard post

Well I don't know

what that was all

about we just survived

the MAZE

and we were using

a bunch of special

keys to activate

WARP GATES

and traveling around

a bunch of mismatched

LOCATIONS

(location location location)

never really arriving at

anything

and never really provided

well for

the whole experience

seems kind of stale

for the this segment

but it still had me

thinking of everything

I had ever done and

and the ability to

suspend ones disbelief

where you actively

engage in imaginative

process

WOW

and I was just

reading titles ya know

like a theasaurus which is

reading the bold words

and not reading the

rest of it

its kind of depressing

but you are level 19

now from all that

CONFUSION

you engured

and you are level 19


End file.
